(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fluid cleaning devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a tank internal surface cleaning system for effecting cleaning of an interior of a holding tank.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The use of fluid cleaning devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, fluid cleaning devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art fluid cleaning devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,361; U.S. Pat. No. 3,897,599; U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,337; U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,453; U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,351; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 317,967.
While these devices fulfill their respective particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a tank internal surface rinsing system for effecting rinsing of an interior of a holding tank, which includes a holding tank for retaining fluids, and a water distribution assembly extending through the tank for dispensing pressurized water against an interior thereof. The water distribution assembly includes a main fluid dispensing conduit and lateral dispensing conduits extending within the tank for spraying water upon interior surfaces thereof.
In these respects, the tank internal surface cleaning system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing, provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of effecting cleaning of an interior of a holding tank.